


Wishes of a Millennia, Under Starry Night Skies

by Roaryfox



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaryfox/pseuds/Roaryfox
Summary: A Tanabata festival is started at Chaldea, and everyone is excited for it! However, there seems to be more to this Tanabata festival than it seems on the surface. When something starts going awry in this festival, it's up to three Servants and their Master to stop the chaos!





	Wishes of a Millennia, Under Starry Night Skies

Two men, standing on opposite sides of a wooden room, blades unsheathed, staring each other down. One blade glinted in the light, almost like the crescent moon just before moonlight waned to a new moon, and the other had rusted nearly beyond repair. Looking at it, one would doubt if it could cut through something soft like butter, much less human flesh. Still, the blade was fatal if used correctly.

The wielders of each blade matched their weapons, almost as if they were reflecting their owners; one appeared to be quite heavily knowledged and acquainted with the practice of the sword, albeit one could easily see that he still was relaxed; he was all too familiar with this situation, after all. The orange kimono he wore was sleeveless, showing his strong and developed muscles. Black hair was partially tied up in a short ponytail, just enough to keep some of it out of his face while he fought. Both of his eyes were crimson like a wildfire, with the blazing intensity of it. 

The opponent of the first man was almost like his opposite, looking much less refined. The dusty and faded blue kimono and yellow obi were oversized on his thin and pale frame, on a faint line between being sickly or uncanny. His milky white eyes almost felt like they were empty and inhuman, like you were looking into the void. Dark blue hair fell around his neck and face messily, with faint twinkles of light if one looked close enough.

“Well? Ya ready for this?” The refined man asked, looking his opponent square in the eyes. The only answer he got was his opponent readying his blade for combat. That was enough of an answer that he needed, as he started getting into a combat position as well.

For a small bit, they simply stood, staring at each other, one waiting for the other to make a move. Then, after what seemed like an eternity to the two combatants, the rusted sword’s wielder launched forward at his opponent in what looked like a blur, but the other man was just as fast. 

Leaping out of the way of the attack, the man’s red eyes focused on his opponent. Leaping at his opponent, he swung his sword, only for it to get blocked by his opponent.

Their battle continued on like this for some time, neither gaining an advantage in the dance of steel the two were participating in. The intense clash on steel on steel could be heard as the two dashed around the wooden floors of the room. 

The black-haired man was all too used to combat like this. His opponent made a movement towards him, and he simply dodged it as he moved to counter.

Then he noticed an opening, one that only an experienced fighter like himself would have seen. With a quick and heavy blow to his opponent’s blade, it went flying out of his opponent’s hand and onto the floor.

As the rusty blade clattered onto the ground, the red eyed man looked the other in the eye. “You still have a lot of work to do, you know,” He said, putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “But you’ve been doing better lately. I’m proud of you, Kagaseo.”

“I… thank you.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You really should be proud of yourself, you held your ground well today,” The man said after a small pause. “You weren’t getting impatient like last time, that’s good. You should be proud of yourself, alright?”

“Oh? I, ah, I’ll… I’ll make sure to do that, th-thank you.” Kagaseo replied, starting to blush a small bit and mess with his clothing a little. Weirdly enough, Kagaseo’s blush was blue. In fact, his blood itself was blue. It was a little odd, but hey, somebody having blue blood in a weird place like Chaldea wasn’t really the most noticeable and strange thing. 

“We’ve been training for a while, you wanna take a break? I’m pretty sure I saw something about some new food last time I passed the cafeteria.”

“That sounds like it would be nice. What new food is there?”

“Well, most of them are just this… barbeque thing. Looks neat, I don’t think you’d be too interested in that, but there’s somen noodles coming soon, I think you’d like that.”

“Oh, noodles? Could you tell me about them?” Kagaseo visibly perked up at the mention of that. He really did like them, huh?

“Yep! They’re cold noodles, you usually also have some dipping sauce with them. It’s getting around Tanabata season, so I’d guess that’s why they’re getting added.”

“Tanabata?”

“...Wait, hold on, hold on! You don’t know what Tanabata is?!” He said, after a stunned pause.

“N… no?”

“Wh- how do you not know about Tanabata?! Wait, hmm, no, it would make sense… alright, that’s settled! Come with me!”

“H-huh? Why?”

“We’re going to Master! You gotta learn about Tanabata!”

With that, the red-eyed man went out of the training room, with Kagaseo in tow.

\------------------------------------------

Knocking on Ritsuka’s door, the black-haired man backed up a bit and stood next to the two men that he had brought there. They had picked up another person along the way; that man was strangely pale, with hair white as snow. His name was Death, and he wasn’t entirely sure what Tanabata was, so he tagged along to find out.

While Death knew certain things about all world cultures, he didn’t know the details about each of them unless he looked into it himself. The same applied to Tanabata for him. He knew what it was about generally, but nothing too detailed.

Kagaseo, however… knew nothing about anything on his own, and had to be taught about the vast majority of things. His sparring partner knew this; after all, Kagaseo had approached the man, who was named Renyasai, on his own in hopes of improving his swordsmanship. Perhaps he had simply forgotten about Kagaseo’s lack of knowledge in most things in the heat of the moment.

Then there was Renyasai himself, a servant from Japan that was very passionate about the sword, writing, and many other things. You couldn’t describe him as traditional, but there were things that he learned in his life that he refused to budge on; one of them was never touching the blade of your sword. He’d been told that ever since he started training with the sword, and it was a principle rule he still abode by.

After a bit of waiting, Ritsuka had opened the door in her pajamas. “Mmmn, what is it?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. It was rather late, and almost everybody had gone to bed already, and Ritsuka was one of them. Well, at least until a rag-tag group of sleep-deprived Servants showed up.

“We gotta have a Tanabata festival here, Master! Kagaseo here doesn’t even know what it is!”

“E-eh?” His Master responded, eyes widening a little. “Well… we could, but this is… really sudden. I’m not even the person to talk to about these things.”

“Huh? Oh. Right.” Renyasai responded, realization evident in his voice. “Well, you’ll still be important! You gotta help everyone get on board for it!”

“Sure, just… maybe tomorrow, alright? It’s pretty late.”

“Heck yeah, sounds good!” Renyasai enthusiastically replied, and shortly afterward Ritsuka went back into her room sluggishly, closing the door behind her. “Nice, nice, nice! We’re pretty likely to have a Tanabata festival here soon!”

“Well… we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to start. Everyone is probably asleep right now.” Death responded. Kagaseo simply stood there, looking towards Renyasai. “We all should be going to sleep soon, too.”

“That… definitely is true, yeah. Well, tomorrow ain’t too bad of a time to wait. Just gives me more time to get ideas! Y’all want to meet up in the cafeteria for lunch tomorrow?”

“That sounds good to me. What about you, Kagaseo?” Death asked, turning towards the man he was referring to. The blue-haired man nodded in response.

“Hehe, nice! Well, I’m gonna be going. Gotta get back to training! See y’all at lunch!”

“Wait, Renya-” Death was unable to finish what he was saying before the man ran off, with that signature energetic jump to it. “-sai… oh, I hope he doesn’t stay up too late...”

“I… don’t think he will. He says that Emiya has been checking on him in the middle of the night.” Kagaseo replied, reaching up and patting Death on the shoulder a bit.

“That’s nice to know. Still, I worry about him...” He said, looking down at the floor a small bit. “Well, what about you? Are you going to bed?” Kagaseo simply nodded in response. “Oh! In that case, could we go to our rooms together? They’re pretty close, after all.”

“That… that sounds nice, yes.”

So, the two walked off, talking a bit while going to their rooms.

\------------------------------------------

Although lunchtime was a bit late for it, Death still really liked to eat toast when it was time for the meal. It was simple and easy to make, but was still quite delicious; to him, the hardest part was choosing what to put on the toast. There were a lot of things to put on toast, he wasn’t going to eat any of those. No, he was going to eat some toast with an egg in the middle of it! This was his first time trying it, and he could barely wait to try it! However, he and Kagaseo had agreed to not order some food before Renyasai got there.

Looking at the clock in the cafeteria, Death frowned a small bit. They hadn’t agreed to a specific time, but it was starting to get around 12:43. From what he knew of Renyasai, he wasn’t the type that was usually very late to something. Was Renyasai alright? Did something happen to him?

“Hey, Kagaseo? Have you talked to Renyasai today?”

“Hmm? I have, before I came to the cafeteria. He said something about talking to Master again.”

“Really? Hmm...” Death sat there, thinking for a bit. After that, he started saying, “I’m going to-”

“Kagaseo! Death!” Renyasai said while rushing to the two. He was panting a bit, but it looked like he had stars in his eyes. Death didn’t notice the stars in the other man’s eyes though; he was simply concerned for his friend.

“Renyasai! Are you alright?!” Death shot up from his seat, reaching his hands out to Renyasai. He stopped his hands right above Renyasai’s shoulders, not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable by touching him without asking for permission.

“Death! I’m alright, I’m alright!” The man responded, raising his hands a little. “I just got held up when talking to Master. Didn’t even realize how much time we were taking! That’s not the only reason I rushed over here, though! We’re gonna have a Tanabata festival here soon!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Seeing how ecstatic Renyasai was for the Tanabata festival, Death couldn’t help but be happy too. He didn’t know most things about Tanabata, and he’d never been to one of the festivals before. But if Renyasai was excited for it, then it must be worthwhile!

Looking over towards Kagaseo, the white-eyed man had a slightly… shocked look on his face? No, it wasn’t exactly shocked. It just looked like he was just processing something. Oh… oh dear, had he and Renyasai startled him by being so loud?

“Kagaseo? Are you okay?” Death gently asked, turning towards where the navy-haired man was sitting. He was going to go over to him when the man blinked a little, then said something.

“Oh, I’m alright. I just… didn’t know what to say.” Kagaseo said, fiddling with one of the sleeves of his kimono a bit. “Tanabata sounds like it’ll be nice. What’ll we do, though?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you all everything about it!” Renyasai said as he started leaning on the table that the group was at. “ _ And _ we’re gonna be doing something special for this Tanabata! ...Well, as long as it’s alright with you two.”

“What’s the special thing?” Kagaseo asked with a rather noticeably inquisitive look on his face. Admittedly, Death was kind of wondering what had made Kagaseo so interested in Tanabata. Kagaseo didn’t seem nearly as interested in it yesterday as he did now. Maybe he did some research on it? Or perhaps he had gotten a taste of the somen noodles Kagaseo has told him about?

“Well, we’re gonna be granting some Tanabata wishes!” Renyasai answered. “Master and I agreed to it, as long as y’all did too. It’ll help make this Tanabata really unique and pop out from other things going on! So, well? What do y’all say?”

"That would be fine with me,” Death replied, without even thinking about it much. Granting wishes would just make people happy! There was nothing more to it. Granting every wish may be difficult, but it would be good to grant as many wishes as they could!

“I feel the same way.” Kagaseo agreed.

“Well then, that’s settled! After we get done with lunch, we should get started on preparing for it!” Renyasai stated. “...Well, as long as that’s okay with you guys.”


End file.
